Beautiful Words
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Mio se lleva un susto terrible, cuando se da cuenta que Ritsu puede desaparecer de su vida... para siempre. MioxRitsu. ¡Rewiew! WARNING: Y.U.R.I


**Disclaimer:** no poseo K-on, ni sus personajes, ni nada que se le parezca. Solo un cosplay que es el de Ritsu ^^

**BEAUTIFUL WORDS**

-Mio…

-¿Hn…?

-Tengo sueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeño –

-Ah

-¿No?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo sueño…

-Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste dos veces ya, Ritsu

-Tengo sueño…

-¿Ritsu? –extrañada, volteó a verla a la cara.

Los ojos de Ritsu ya estaban cerrados, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió. Lo que la tomó desprevenida fueron sus mejillas rojas y húmedas. Estaba llorando.

Bien.

En AÑOS, lo que son años, jamás había visto llorar a su amiga de la infancia. Si había algo que la ponía triste, por supuesto, lo ocultaba.

Pero ahora lloraba en sueños. Como si algo malo pasara.

-No…quiero…morir –susurró Ritsu ahora. Mio se inquietó. Acercándose a su cuerpo, la miró preocupada. Tocó su frente y no estaba hirviendo. Estaba perfecta –quiero que sepas… te quiero –y pronto, dejó de hablar.

-Ritsu…

Nada respondió

-Ritsu…

No hubo nada más que el silencio pesado y fuerte

-¡Ritsu! –Mio tomó a su amiga entre los brazos y la sacudió. Ritsu no despertaba. Maldición-¡Ritsu! –el grito desesperado hizo eco entre las paredes de la habitación de la bajista. –Despierta. Estoy aquí. Es solo una pesadilla. Solo eso…

Pero… Ritsu nunca respondió.

Mio acercó su oído al pecho de la chica pelinaranja. Escuchó el suave latido del corazón. Eso la tranquilizó. Acercó su mano a la boca de Ritsu para ver si respiraba. Nada. No respiraba. Escuchó sus latidos… ausentes

-¡Ritsu!

Tragando con dificultad, trató de despertarla. En vano. Porque ella nunca abrió los ojos.

Mirando hacia la nada, Mio solo intentó lo último que sabía.

Roja como un tomate, se acercó al rostro de Ritsu y cubrió la nariz de su amiga. Entreabrió sus labios y tomando aire, los puso en contacto con los suyos.

Respiración boca a boca.

Posicionó sus manos en el pecho de su amiga. Hizo unos masajes y luego trató de escuchar sus latidos. Nada aún.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo, sintiéndose un salvavidas. Bueno, todo por su amiga ¿No?

Sus labios se tocaron otra vez y luego de eso, las manos de Mio tocaron y presionaron el pecho de Ritsu. Desesperadamente, volvió a posicionar su boca en la de ella y le dio aire. Una y otra vez, hasta cansarse. Habría estado quince minutos así, hasta que finalmente, desahuciada, le dio un beso suave y tierno en los labios de su amiga. Un calor la reconfortó y las lágrimas cayeron rodando por sus mejillas de porcelana. Besó demasiado tiempo sus labios. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Había perdido a su alma gemela, a su mejor amiga. A su mundo…

Con dulzura, besó su rostro y luego, para finalizar, la besó otra vez.

Debería llamar a los Tainaka…

Volvió a besarla.

Finalmente, Ritsu abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que su rostro estaba cerca del de Mio… DEMASIADO cercanos.

Notó cómo Mio se alejaba y sus labios estaban rojos del roce con los… SUYOS…

También vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo Ritsu, sorprendida

Mio se echó atrás y gritó atónita. Miró a Ritsu tan sorprendida y pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Rits…

-Mio ¿Pasa algo que lloras?

-¡Ritsu!

-¿Mio?

-Ritsu… -la susodicha se lanzó a los brazos de la de cabello cobrizo y solo lloró. Lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas. Hasta que las ganas de llorar se convirtieron en una felicidad inmensa. ¿Cómo explicar su tristeza? ¿Cómo explicarle que pensó que la había perdido para siempre? –Ritsu, Ritsu…-gimió suavemente –Ritsu… -en sollozo se volvió una plegaria. -¡DE AHORA EN MÁS IRÁS AL MÉDICO!

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡No puede ser que tengas tan mal sueño! ¡Debes hacerte ver con alguien!

-Neh…

-¡Ritsu!

-Con una condición

-La que quieras –los ojos de Mio brillaron

-¡Explícame qué demonioshacíasbesándome!–dijo Ritsu, roja como un tomate y tan rápido que las palabras se juntaron. Su corazón latió con fuerzas y miró el piso.

-Te quedaste dormida. Pero pronto me asusté porque dijiste cosas raras y que no querías morir. Entonces me acerqué a ti, estabas llorando. Volví a mirarte y me di cuenta que no tenías fiebre. Más tarde, me fijé en los latidos de tu corazón y eran tan suaves que me aterraron. Luego,… luego… -no pudo dejar de llorar, antes de decirlo –tu respiración cesó, tus latidos también… -tragó con dificultad. –y decidí darte respiración boca a boca. Eso es todo –esconder sus sentimientos no era fácil… demonios, debería ir a clases de actuación

-Mio, estudié primeros auxilios porque me arrastraste y me doy cuenta que no era respiración boca a boca. Eso era un b….

-¡Déjalo así! –gritó tan roja y temblorosa que Ritsu solo puso sonreír pícaramente

-¿Acaso pensaste que debía dejar la Tierra con al menos mi primer beso dado?

-Ritsu… ¡Cállate! –Mio miró hacia otro costado, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo

-Mio…

-¡No!

-¿No te acuerdas que el médico dijo que el corazón siempre deja de latirme por unos segundos, cada vez que me duermo…?

Lo había olvidado…

Demonios

-No

-Recuérdalo para la próxima, así no malgastas ni aire, ni besos

-A mi no me importó hacer eso, si fue por ti.

-¿O sea que te gusta besarme?

-¡RITSU TAINAKA! –el grito de Mio hizo juego con las risas explosivas de su amiga. –Ven aquí –la mencionada estaba lejos de Mio por si en alguna de esas casualidades, se le ocurría pegarle.

Obedeció. Como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te adoro, tonta –susurró, mientras los labios de Ritsu eran aplacados por los de Mio sorpresivamente. –Te adoro tanto… -la besó ora vez, haciendo que Ritsu se pusiera más roja que un tomate –te adoro, te amo…-volvió a susurrar entre besos. –Te amo –los besos se hicieron más largos, mientras Ritsu no podía responder a nada, porque estaba muerta de vergüenza y no sabía besar. De hecho, ninguna lo sabía hacer.

Un beso entre dos chicas puede ser problemático para las personas que no comprenden las cosas como son. Cómo va el transcurso de la vida. Y cómo es que una persona sepa realmente qué es lo que quiere, sin esconder sus sentimientos, sin estar llorando por fingir ser alguien que no es. Un beso así puede ser caótico. Repugnante. Innatural. Asqueroso…

Pero para quienes no lo sienten así

Es como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Porque al besar por primera vez, uno entrega su alma. Porque al besar por primera vez con alguien que ama…

Se siente fantástico.

Aunque Ritsu haya quedado algo traumada por los repentinos cambios de humores de Mio Akiyama. Pero no por el beso.

Porque lo había deseado por años. Secretamente, Ritsu amaba a su mejor amiga desde hacía tiempo. Y ahora que sabía qué era lo que Mio sentía por ella…

Todo era MUCHÍSIMO mejor

"Te amo…"

Qué hermosas palabras…

**Notas de la autora…:** un poco de drama para K-on. Un poco de experiencias personales, como toque…

Espero que hayan disfrutado esto.

¡Saludos! ^^


End file.
